The Creeps
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: A Mu le asustan las películas de terror, pero aun así quiere ver una. Shion y Dohko tienen una discusión al respecto, pero finalmente acceden. ¿Cómo la pasará el niño al encontrarse frente a ese tipo de cosas que lo atemorizan? Shion/Dohko. AU.


¡Hola! Bien, no sé por dónde comenzar. Nunca escribí un fanfic de Saint Seiya, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que espero que no sea un desastre completo.

Esta historia surgió cuando estaba con dos amigos míos jugando a Saint Seiya mientras mirábamos Hunter x Hunter… ¿Qué? Ya sé que eso no tiene sentido, pero así fue. Concordamos en que Shion y Dohko no pueden amarse tanto, y que Mu sería re tierno como su hijo. El trío asiático dorado son (pobre Shaka(?)).

Así que por si no está entendido, lo vuelvo a decir. Esta historia tiene temática gay, pero muy leve. Con la pareja de Shion y Dohko. Por lo tanto, si alguien no está de acuerdo, por favor no lo lea.

En fin, disfruten de esta cosita que escribí.

 **Saint Seiya** , en todas sus formas, no me pertenece a mí. Es de sus dueños legales. Ya saben, Masami, Toei, otros(?).

* * *

Un suspiro sordo salió de la boca de Dohko. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba así y a este paso estaba convencido de que pasaría una eternidad, a menos de que él interviniera en la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación. En realidad, no se trataba de una pelea como tal, más bien de una reprimenda, diría él. Sus ojos se posaron en Shion, quien ni siquiera le estaba mirando, toda la atención de aquel hombre estaba puesta en el niño frente a él. Mu ya había pasado los nueve años y siempre había sido un niño obediente, callado y amable, pero había ciertos momentos donde se desentendía de éstas características y dejaba salir a flote su opinión. Momentos como el que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Para Dohko, eso se trataba de un espectáculo, era normal que el niño se expresara y quisiera llevar la contraria a veces, pero para Shion esto representaba un problema.

—No —dijo nuevamente—. No me hagas volver a repetirlo, Mu. Aún no tienes edad para andar mirando esas cosas.

—Pero yo…

—Es suficiente —Shion volvía a tomar esa postura y Dohko al instante lo notó. Aquella forma inflexible y recia. Como si delaten de él construyera un muro impenetrable, el cual le impedía ser derrotado, sin importar qué tipo de armas se usaran.

Mu se sintió vencido en aquel momento y agachó la cabeza sin decir nada más. El niño también lo sabía, era imposible hacer que Shion cambiara de parecer cuando se ponía así. Al menos para la mayoría lo era, menos para él.

Dio un suspiro antes de levantarse del sillón, desde donde había observado cómo los otros dos hablaban de forma acalorada. Esto no iba a ser fácil y lo sabía. Meterse en la boca del lobo nunca era agradable, pero no planeaba dejar al pequeño Mu solo en esa situación. Además, Shion estaba exagerando en su opinión, tampoco era algo tan grave como para que se ponga así.

—Ya, Shion —habló, intentando cortar la tensión del ambiente, pero casi fue tragado por ésta. La mirada que le dedicó ese otro hombre fue fulminante, pero no retrocedió por eso—. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Es sólo una película…

—¿Exagerando? ¿Yo? — _«Oh, no»_ pensó Dohko internamente cuando vio cómo ese par de ojos lo miraban con voraces intensiones de arrancarle la cabeza por meterse. Sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno, esperando que le terminara de lanzar su ataque—. ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo se pone cuando ve ese tipo de películas? —dijo señalando a Mu— Prefiero ahorrarle las pesadillas.

—¡Pero ya no me da miedo! —Se defendió Mu y Shion al instante alzó una ceja, sin creerle una palabra.

—La última vez que fuimos al cine quisiste ver una película de vampiros y casi lloraste cuando le cortaron la cabeza a uno, además era algo animado —le recordó y el niño volteó la cabeza apenado.

Dohko casi se ríe por la escena, pero prefirió callar. No era el momento. En parte, sabía que Shion tenía razón. Por más que Mu tuviera ya más de nueve años, aún seguía siendo temeroso para algunas cositas, pero él se empeñaba en demostrarles que no era así y que podía aguantar tanto como ellos. Admitía que eso era algo adorable de parte del niño, una actitud que casi le provocaba sonreír. Mu siempre quería mostrar que él estaba a la altura, sobre todo con Shion, y que éste estuviera orgulloso de él. Aún se impresionaba por la admiración que ese pequeño niño tenía hacia Shion, como si éste se tratase de su maestro de vida o un superhéroe. Observando con cuidado al niño se había percatado de eso y le enternecía de una forma casi ridícula.

Por este motivo, era que salía también en su defensa muchas veces. Shion quizá no lo notaba, pero solía ser un poco estricto con Mu y, al menos durante los momentos de tensión como éste, Dohko consideraba justo que el niño tuviera aunque sea alguien que le apoyara, aunque después Shion quisiera matarlo por llevarle la contraria.

—Anda —siguió insistiendo, ateniéndose a las consecuencias—. Yo ya la vi y no es tan grave. Mu no le va a tener miedo a una tonta película.

—No —aseguró el pequeño y posó la vista en el otro adulto— y ya todos los demás la vieron. Milo y Aioria se ríen porque soy el único que no entiende cuando hablan de eso.

—¿Ya lo ves? Kardia y Sísifo no tienen problema en dejarlos ver esas cosas.

—Que Kardia sea un irresponsable que deje a su hermano menor ver cualquier cosa no significa que yo haga lo mismo —contraatacó hábilmente Shion y Dohko sintió que se estaba quedando sin estrategias—. No puedo creer que Sísifo lo haya consentido, seguro eso fue idea de Regulus —Aquel razonamiento iba más para sí mismo, pero lo expuso en voz alta. Gruñó exhausto por esa situación y volvió a llevar sus ojos al niño—. Bueno, no importa. El punto es que no tienes edad para ver eso y no me interesa qué digan los demás.

Nuevamente, aquella sentencia parecía definitiva y Mu lo había notado. No protestó más, pero Dohko aún no quería admitir la derrota. Un último intento, todo o nada sería.

—Vamos, Shion —Se acercó un poco más a él y prosiguió, con la voz calmada—. Estás siendo muy estricto con Mu.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna cuando ese par de ojos le cayeron encima. A Shion no le gustaba que le contrariaran, era en extremo terco y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer; pero Dohko no se rendiría ante nada de eso, porque él era igual de testarudo cuando quería.

—¿Me vas a decir cómo debo criar a mi hijo? —Fueron las duras palabras de Shion y el rostro de Dohko se puso serio en ese instante.

—Nuestro —le corrigió.

Soltó un suspiró y rodó los ojos, pasando las manos por su cabello rubio. Quería ser un buen padre para Mu, pero era cierto que tal vez exageraba en algunos momentos. Shion deseaba que fuera un buen niño y darle lo mejor posible, pero era evidente que aún le faltaba aprender mucho. Por otra parte, le molestaba cuando Dohko le llevaba la contra, cosa que ocurría muy seguido. Ambos solían diferir, más cuando se trataban de asuntos referidos al niño, aunque también admitía que coincidían bastante y, si así no fuera, ambos no estarían en esa sala discutiendo semejante tontería.

Intentó razonar por un momento. Sabía que Mu se asustaría si veía cosas violentas, siempre había sido así y no entendía por qué motivo se obligaba a verlas de todas formas. Además, Dohko se empeñaba en defender esa situación, cuando sabía tan bien como él que ese pequeño era intolerante al terror. Aunque eso no le sorprendía, estar en su contra era el deporte favorito del chino, pero Shion sabía que esas ideas sólo pasaban por su mente porque estaba molesto.

Respiró hondo y relajó sus facciones. No tenía ganas de discutir más con ninguno de los dos y decidió dejarlo. Tendría que atenerse.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes verla? —le preguntó al niño y Mu lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la sorpresa, para luego asentir con energía.

Dohko no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un sí, Alteza? —dijo de una forma burlona y Shion le frunció el ceño, meditando si debía arrepentirse o no.

—Ya pon la bendita película.

Sus palabras arrancaron una gran sonrisa del rostro del pequeño Mu y eso bastó para que Shion también sonriera. Ese niño era una luz y verlo sonreír le llenaba de felicidad. Así sería hasta después de ver la cinta, pensó. Ya podía imaginarlo escondiéndose entre sus brazos, llorando y pidiendo que esa noche quería dormir con ellos. No es que Mu fuera un niño cobarde, sólo que no todo el mundo estaba hecho para el terror.

Una carcajada casi salió de sus labios al ver la expresión derrotada de Shion, pero nuevamente Dohko calló para no molestar tanto al otro. Normalmente era duro, pero entre él y Mu eran capaces de ablandarlo lo suficiente. Puso a reproducir es película y se sentó justo después de apagar las luces.

Era de noche y no había ningún ruido en esa habitación, más allá del que empezó a salir del televisor. Se acomodaron en el sillón y dejaron que Mu se quedara en medio de ambos, observando por completo la cinta que ya había comenzado. No tenía en sí nada de especial. Era una trama bastante estúpida, al menos al criterio de los dos adultos. Una de esas películas modernas, de guerras entre mutantes y violencia exagerada, aunque les empezó a interesar cuando la trama comenzó a girar un poco más sobre el tema psicológico. Shion se encontró enganchado al argumento sorpresivamente mientras que Dohko, quien ya había visto esa cinta, intentaba recordar lo más que podía y decirle a Mu que se tape los ojos cuando algo violento iba a ocurrir.

Sabía a la perfección que, por más que el niño quisiera hacerse el fuerte, esas cosas lo asustaban. Disimuladamente se había agarrado de su brazo cuando comenzó a asustarse y Shion estaba tan concentrado que no notó las acciones del pequeño. Dohko le pegaba un pequeño codazo cada vez que veía que se venía una parte fea y al instante Mu cerraba los ojos hasta que un nuevo golpecito le indicaba que podía volver a ver. Sin embargo, el ambiente oscuro, los ruidos tenebrosos y la sugestión humana le jugaron en contra al niño.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Dohko, no había sido suficiente. Hubo un par de veces en que su memoria le falló y no pudo avisarle al niño que se tapara, cosa que provocó que el infante se llenara de terror en más de una ocasión y gritó cuando ya no lo pudo contener.

Shion se sobresaltó, asustado por el grito de Mu, quien se abrazó con fuerza a Dohko. Con el corazón galopando, el rubio apagó el televisor y prendió las luces nuevamente. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Mu —le susurró al pequeño, quien lloraba y se negaba a levantar la cabeza del abrazo de Dohko—. Sólo fue una película, nada de eso es verdad.

—Shion tiene razón —secundó Dohko—. Anda, pequeño. No tienes por qué tener miedo, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte.

Unos instantes después, Mu levantó la cabeza y reveló su rostro a los adultos. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, las cuales intentó limpiar con el dorso de su mano.

—Lo siento —susurró y al instante se volteó a Shion. Le había insistido tanto, asegurándole que podía y ahora sentía que había fracasado ante él—. Yo quería, pero… soy un miedoso —unas nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos—. Lo siento…

Esa imagen desgarradora sólo sirvió para partir el corazón de los otros dos. Shion rodeó con sus brazos a Mu y le susurró que se tranquilizara. Aquel hombre tenía una voz tan profunda y suave que inevitablemente lo relajaba, además de ese abrazo cálido y protector.

—No tiene nada de malo estar asustado —le dijo al niño y éste alzó la vista hacia él—. El miedo es algo normal, Mu, pero tampoco es necesario que te estés forzando.

Pasó una mano por los cabellos claros del niño, apartándoselos del rostro, y compartió una mirada con Dohko. Éste le sonreía y lo miraba embelesado cómo consolaba a su pequeño hijo, era una imagen única.

—Además aguantaste muchísimo —comentó el chino acercándose un poco más a ellos, llamando la atención de Mu—. Ya casi terminábamos de verla.

—¿En serio? —El pequeño, aún con los ojos irritados y la cara mojada por las lágrimas, lo miró asombrado.

—Sí —asintió y acarició la cabeza del niño—. Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Mu.

Aquellos ánimos surtieron su efecto y sacaron una sonrisa en el rostro deprimido del más joven. Dohko y Shion se sonrieron, sintiéndose victoriosos. Mu era un niño bueno, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de ser un niño y tan mal no les iba cuidándolo.

Ya con la casa iluminada, le ordenaron al pequeño que fuera a lavarse la cara y alistarse para dormir. Era algo tarde y ya había sido demasiado ajetreo por una noche.

Dohko se lavó los dientes y cuando entró a la habitación observó cómo Shion se pasaba los dedos entre el largo cabello rubio. Internamente se preguntó cómo hacía el otro para que su pelo tuviera esa forma, parecía como si se formara un sol en la mitad de su cabeza. Él suponía que era por la forma en que dormía, pero nunca lo comprobó y tampoco le interesaba. Shion se veía bien así.

Éste le sonrió cuando notó su presencia en el cuarto y se miraron de una forma cómplice. Ambos dejaron escapar una risita sin sentido, pero que para ellos contenía toda la lógica. Tampoco era que les causara gracia lo que había ocurrido, simplemente no tenían forma de explicarlo. Quizá sólo estaban enamorados o eran unos idiotas. Tal vez ambas.

—Qué buen padre resultaste ser —dijo Shion repentinamente y Dohko tuvo que tomarse un segundo para saber si lo decía con ironía o era cierto.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —prefirió preguntar al no llegar a una conclusión, haciendo que Shion sonriera.

—Quizá… —Entrecerró los ojos un poco con una mirada pícara.

—Tú sí eres un buen padre —espetó con sinceridad, acercándose al otro, quien no le rechazó.

—Alguien tiene que serlo —comentó y señaló a Dohko con un dedo acusador—. Si fuera por ti, no dudarías en vivir consintiendo a Mu.

—Oye, tampoco es tan así —Más o menos lo era en realidad. Le gustaba mimar al niño, pero también solía secundar a Shion cuando creía que éste tenía razón—. No hay nada de malo en darle ciertas libertades a veces.

—Lo volverás un malcriado.

—Lo dudo, siempre estás para regañarnos cuando queremos portarnos mal —Por más que Shion sabía que las palabras de Dohko no eran totalmente en serio, no le agradaron.

—¡Tampoco soy un ogro! —se quejó, casi de forma infantil, sacándole una carcajada al otro.

—No —respondió—, sólo un poco duro —Acercó el puño y dio unos golpecitos leves en la cabeza de Shion y agregó—: en varios sentidos.

La mirada fulminante no pasó desapercibida por el chino y, antes de que Shion pudiera reclamarle una vez más, lo tomó entre sus brazos. En parte, eso fue un beso por la paz, una forma muy efectiva de hacer que se olvidasen de las discusiones triviales que solían compartir. Ambos compartieron sus labios y sintieron el calor de sus cuerpos chocar. Shion percibió cómo Dohko enredaba las manos entre los cabellos rubios que caían desordenados en su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer. Quería sentir eso aún más, que le acariciara con más fervor y el calor se le agolpara en el cuerpo. Sus lenguas chocaron una con la otra mientras la intensidad de sus besos se volvía aún más fuerte y, internamente, ambos supieron dónde acabaría esto.

Dohko se separó de la boca de Shion para buscar su cuello y éste suspiró, dejándose besar y morder por el otro. Comenzaron a dirigir sus pasos a la cama, sin querer separarse un instante y, justo antes de que sus cuerpos cayeran sobre el colchón, Shion tuvo el impulso de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que divisó fue una mirada infantil, que observaba sin comprender la situación y sin estar seguro si debía intervenir o no. Los nervios se apoderaron de él y, con la cara a punto de estallarle, alejó a Dohko de encima suyo, quien aún no notaba la presencia del pequeño cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el chino desconcertado y Shion le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara. Ahí entendió todo y también se apartó, igualmente avergonzado—. ¡Mu! ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? ¿Pasó algo?

Intentó disimular lo más que pudo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y el rostro coloreado. Al menos aún seguían vestidos, o al menos Shion lo estaba completamente con su pijama y Dohko sólo tenía un pantalón, dejando su torso desnudo. Tampoco era tan malo, ¿verdad? No habían hecho nada, sólo se dieron un beso, uno bastante fuerte, pero nada más.

Más allá de las preocupaciones de los adultos, Mu simplemente entró a la habitación con cierta timidez, abrazando su almohada. Al instante, Shion supo qué quería e internamente se dijo que esto pasaría.

—Quieres dormir aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo lo que sabía que el niño querría, pero que dudaba en preguntar, y enseguida lo vio asentir.

Shion se miró con Dohko, sabiendo que no les quedaba otra opción y habría que esperar para tener un momento como quisieran, pero tampoco era como si tuvieran apuro.

—Vamos a dormir que es tarde —Luego de oír las palabras de Dohko, Mu sonrió y se acercó a ellos para saltar a la cama.

Levantaron las mantas para luego acostarse dentro de la cama. Mu en seguida se abrazó a Shion y cerró los ojos. El calor que despedía el cuerpo del otro le hacía sentir un alivio incomparable, que alejaba todos los miedos que podía tener. Se sentía protegido junto a ellos y no habría nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

Ambos adultos miraron al niño un segundo y luego se despidieron para dormir. No les molestaba que Mu de vez en cuando quisiera ir con ellos, pero ya estaba grande. Hoy se lo permitirían, pero después pensarían mejor si lo dejaban ver o no películas de terror.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta simple historia.

Si se preguntan cómo Shion y Dohko tuvieron a Mu, la respuesta es simple: ¡Cosmos! ¡Todo se resuelve con cosmos!

Nah, mentira xD. No tiene explicación eso, pueden dar la que quieran, es a la imaginación; yo sólo quería que lo tuvieran.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, espero poder hacer otras cosas con los muchachos.

Bueno, me despido. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y estaría agradecida si me dicen qué les pareció.

¡Besos!


End file.
